Dead Space: Incursion
by LegoKid343
Summary: PFC. Joseph W. Hendricks, a soldier of the S.C.A.F. has been adrift among the stars ever since he escaped the hellhole of an incident that was...Tau Volantis. This Marine will soon stumble upon a shattered planet after his ship receives a very mysterious distress signal from the planet which will soon be known to him as Sauria. Enjoy! The plot will now take place during Assault.


Dead Space: Incursion

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction crossover involving Dead Space and the game Star Fox Assault,now I have NOT played the latter since I don't have a Game Cube but I have seen walkthroughs of the game itself. I was inspired by others who have made fanfictions involving DS3 and SF. And like the fanfics that I have read this one will involve an OC of my own, a soldier of the SCAF (Sovereign Colonies). This will take place in an alternate time line of Star fox Assault during the Apparoid invasion of Sauria.

Disclaimers: I own nothing accept the story and my OC, all copyrighted material belongs to it's rightful owners.

Edit 11/18/2015: I've decided for the only weapon that Hendricks will use is the SCAF Revolver from Dead Space 3, much like how the only weapon Carver's in game NPC has is the Bullpup Rifle.

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange Signal

The seemingly derelict shuttle, the CMS Crusher, had been drifting among the stars ever since the disaster that was Tau Volantis. What happened was an outbreak of a homicidal bacterial parasite called Necromorphs which resulted in a scenario three cleansing order which then became a scenario five where as everyone including commanding officers had to die in order to contain the infestation and destroy any known evidence. However, one soldier was able to avoid his fate, but just barely. The individual aboard the Crusher is that soldier. This is the story of PFC Joseph Hendricks the last survivor of Tau Volantis.

The stasis pod in the shuttle crew area had been in use ever since the current pilot had decided to dessert his post on that snowball of a planet. Private Hendricks had no idea where his ship was headed since he was in cryo sleep. But he would soon find out. The cockpit control panels began to light as the comm system picked up what appeared to be a distress beacon originating from an unspecified location. The onboard computer had taken it upon itself to start awakening it's current owner from his cryogenic slumber and would soon recommend he respond to the beacon. There was also enough food, ammo and medkits to last four people for twelve years if the shuttle were to float adrift. The stasis pod began it's awakening protocols. The door to the pod let out a hiss as it opened without delay. Joseph opened his eyes wondering why he had been risen from his slumber. Even though many people don't dream in cryo, Joseph could prove them wrong. What he dreamed about was Earth, home. He wanted the war to end so he could go back to the planet where human life began. He had no family or lovers of his own, the SCAF had been his family ever since his parents died when he turned sixteen. There was no one else to take him in accept for the Sovereign Colonies. Even though he had poor academic experience he excelled in the military. He closed his eyes and thought about how he wanted to remember the most important thing he ever loved, his mothers face, she died several weeks after his father did. The cause was a broken heart and a bullet to the head. She still loved her son but was to depressed to think of how to provide for him other than to have him enrolled within the SCAF's Colonial Marines Division before she had died. He reopened his eyes and got out of the cryo pod and decided to get equipped. He walked over to the arms crate that stored his gear and opened it. Inside was a standard issue Legionary suit and a Scorpion T-75 Revolver, a weapon which was the only one he managed to grab from his barracks during the outbreak before he escaped.

Joseph put the suit on over his uniform which consisted of an olive green t-shirt that had the letters SCAF written on the front, a pair of digital woodland camouflage pants and tan combat boots. He pressed the switch to flip his helmet on and saw that his RIG showed that he was in good health. He then grabbed he's revolver. He loaded the six barreled cylinder with six .38 calibre tungsten rounds and holstered it. Then he grabbed five of the only twenty speed loaders that he had in the locker. Figuring he gathered everything, Private Hendricks then proceeded to the Crushers' cockpit to learn about the distress signal. "I wonder why I was given such quick thaw?" he asked himself in a sarcastic tone.

Meanwhile, on Sauria...

Two anthropomorphic fox creatures are seen fending off aparoid drones, the blue fox, a vixen, soon spoke to the orange fox while firing a blaster saying, "Fox, there are too many!" The now named Fox said,"Just keep it together and keep firing Krystal!"

To be Continued?


End file.
